


性欲倒错

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, 血腥行为警告, 身体伤害行为警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 性欲倒错，又叫性心理障碍：指行为人满足性欲的行为方式或性质对象明显偏离正常，并以此类性偏离作为性兴奋、性满足的主要或唯一方式。





	性欲倒错

**Author's Note:**

> 拖了差不多一个月的脑洞……总算是写出来了_(:з」∠)_

“你就……这么变态吗？”

维吉尔凑得很近，但丁几乎能呼吸到对方呼出来的空气。他一手摸着但丁的脸，一手充满暗示地拍了拍但丁鼓胀的下体，让但丁发出一声咕哝。他的双手被高高地钉在墙上——蓝色的幻影剑穿透了他交叠的手掌，红色的血液沿着掌心滴落，染红了他银色的头发。

但丁挑衅地看着他，下体充满暗示地向前挺。维吉尔嗤笑一声，向后退开，围起来的一圈幻影剑散成整齐的一排。

“咄。”

但丁的手腕上多了一枚幻影剑。他看起来没有什么反应，只是扭动了一下尚可活动的手臂。鲜血从新鲜的伤口缓缓泛出，聚拢成团，最后滑下，沿着肌肉丰厚的手臂向下缓缓流淌，在臂弯处弯曲，渗入黑色的衣袖中。

“这就是你最强的一击了吗，维吉尔？”但丁一脸毫不在乎笑容。

“你会知道的。”

话音未落，两把幻影剑响亮地扎在但丁的小手臂上。角度对称，剑刃齐齐消失一半，属于半魔的鲜血飞快地涌出来，和手腕上的血痕形成两道平行。

但丁呻吟了一声：“太温柔了，太温柔了，我亲爱的哥哥……你就不想狠狠地将我捅个对穿吗，就像在特米尼格塔上那样？”

“老实说，我很想。”他的双胞胎哥哥上上下下地看着他，摸了摸下巴，忽然阎魔刀的刀尖出现在但丁的咽喉上，在半魔吞咽的喉咙上印出了一个小小的凹痕，“但是这对你来说太仁慈了，不是吗？”

“操，那一下疼死了好吗，尤其每当我想到那是来自我久别重逢的亲爱的哥哥。”

但丁小心翼翼地保持脖子的静止，避免阎魔刀捅进来。暂时他还不想失去自己的声音，而这显然娱乐了维吉尔。阎魔刀被撤下，维吉尔向前弥补了他们之间的空隙，但丁的视线里只剩下他兄弟的放大的银色双眼。

“既然现在我掌握主动权，那当然按照我的节奏来。”

温热的气息喷在但丁的脸上，一阵战栗沿着脊骨从尾椎窜到脑袋。他看着他的兄弟微微一笑，一对幻影剑直接将他的肘关节钉在了墙上，精准地将他的肱骨、桡骨和尺骨分离开来。

那疼痛夹杂着酸软，让但丁整个人都软了下来。巨大的哼吟脱口而出，他的脑袋甚至向前企图靠上对面的额头，然而维吉尔已经退开两步远，最终只能垂落下来，不耐地左右晃动。

“……维吉尔？”

但丁软软的声音带上了让维吉尔皱眉的撒娇的语气。维吉尔将他意识到潜藏底下事物的困惑和厌烦仔细地收起来，重新拉进他们之间的距离。他的兄弟现在要的不是这个。他粗暴地抓起但丁过长的头发，将对方的脑袋提起来，面对着他。享受和渴望，没错。维吉尔重新露出那种志得意满的笑容，将那脑袋重重丢回脖子上。

“嗯——轻点，维吉尔，我这脖子可有点年纪了——啊——哈啊……”

两把幻影剑整整齐齐地钉在他的肩胛骨上。黑色的POLO衫穿了两个窟窿，鲜血被黑色的织物染得更深，渐渐显出血色来。维吉尔的剑法一直都很精准，那伤口并不大，幻影剑造成的伤就是幻影剑本身的大小和形状，然而那对剑完美地经过第二第三胸骨之间，径直洞穿背后的肩胛骨。那速度太快甚至没有发出让人牙酸的武器和骨头的摩擦声，仅仅让但丁将将下垂的身体钉在墙上扳直了。

但丁的脑袋不再能下垂得那么低了。他越过长长的刘海看向他的兄弟，嘴上咧出了兴奋的笑容。

“给我更多。”

“啧，啧，啧。”维吉尔轻轻踱着步，用阎魔刀的刀尖挑断他浮夸的腰带扣和裤子纽扣。重重的金属伴随清脆的小零件的声音坠落在地，发出了异常和谐的双重奏。他用刀背描摹弟弟被包裹着的阴茎边沿，丝质的红色三角内裤绷得紧紧的，几乎要被涨破。

阎魔刀的侧面拍了拍，但丁随之发出呻吟。然而在他渴望的注视下，阎魔刀沿着大腿内侧，滑向他左边的膝弯。他的大腿被刀抬起直到膝盖提到了几乎及肩的高度，一柄幻影剑毫不意外地直直穿过膝盖下方的股骨，将那条腿钉在墙上。

但丁呻吟着，勉强直立的右腿不得不踮起脚尖，因为过渡拉扯而整个身体微微颤抖。维吉尔没有急于将另一条腿也钉上墙，而是用刀尖划开了大腿内侧的布料，一大片苍白的皮肤裸露了出来。

“我会在这里打上印记。”维吉尔说。

“……它们明天就会消失的……”

“让我试试。”

并不剧烈的疼痛开始在但丁赤裸的大腿内侧上蠕动，温热的鲜血溢出伤口，沿着重力滑落。不，那对他来说连疼痛都不是，只是瘙痒。维吉尔的刀很稳，很仔细，但丁一开始看着维吉尔那认真的脸，想着为什么他的兄弟能够把这种事做得镇么认真；然后很快他就意识到了维吉尔在写什么。

V，E，R，G，I，L；

V，E，R，G，I，L；

V，E，R，G，I，L。

一遍又一遍，稳定的、不快不慢的节奏完全在维吉尔手上，刚好写完最后一笔第一笔就开始消失，而只要那伤口一愈合，下一刀就会补上去，完美重合之前的笔画。

他的大腿颤抖起来，连同他瘙痒的内心。他低下头，因为角度看不清维吉尔刻上的字，但是他在他的心里随着维吉尔每一刀的动作描摹。维吉尔似乎感觉到了他的目光，抬起头来，那笃定的微笑和维吉尔带着手套的手抚上刀口的刺痛感让他吞咽了一下。

“你喜欢吗？”

但丁没有说话，但是那双眼睛暴露出了怯弱的渴望。

维吉尔轻哼一声，握着刀的手再次开始动作。

V，E，R，G，I，L；

V，E，R，G，I，L；

V，E，R，G，I，L；

V，E，R，G，I，L；

……

“念出来。”

但丁这才发现，不知道什么时候，他的嘴唇开始跟着维吉尔的节奏蠕动。他颤抖着，发出带上情欲的低哑声音。

“……V，E，R，G，I，L……”

“好孩子，继续。”

“……V，E，R，G，I，L……V，E，R，G，I，L……V，E，R，G，I，L……”但丁的鼻息渐渐粗重起来，“……维吉尔……”

维吉尔放过了他不停愈合的伤口，虽然伤口都很小，但那里已经一片血污。维吉尔将沾满了但丁鲜血的手伸进他的嘴里，但丁饥渴地吮吸起来，发出粗重的呻吟和水声，就像那是他渴望已久的东西。维吉尔带血的手一边抠挖着但丁湿漉漉的嘴，一边拉高但丁的右腿。一模一样的位置，一模一样的幻影剑，但丁哼着声，所有的重量都落在了莹蓝色的幻影剑上。大地的重力将他坠在剑刃上，一丝一丝地将他不断重生的肌肉割开。

当维吉尔抽出他嘴里的手时，但丁的眼里全是雾气，粉色的舌头挽留似的，舌尖微微越过齿列搭在下唇上，透明的唾液丝线久久不断。他看着维吉尔，无声地请求。

维吉尔伸出手，一柄新的幻影剑出现在他手里。他对准但丁股直肌和股外侧肌之间的缝隙，迎着但丁的视线，一点一点地插了进去。细微地移动剑尖的位置，精准地在两块肌肉之间前进，近乎完好地让两块肌肉保持完整，最后缓缓没入墙壁。

但丁持续地呻吟着，为每一次剑尖位置的转移，为紧贴的肌肉被迫分开，为身体被精准地处理。被束缚的阴茎分泌出的粘液弄湿了他的红色内裤，颤动着，顶端几乎要从内裤边缘脱出。

“忍耐，但丁。”维吉尔冷酷地说，“就和之前我说的一样，我不会操你的。”

“操——嗯啊——！”但丁扭动着脖子如同困兽一样。“——维吉尔——”

维吉尔笑笑，用剑尖划开他的衣服，这黑色的POLO衫彻底报了废，幸亏因为懒惰他买了一模一样的衣服十件，至今应该还有三件，免于他明天得裸着上身。阎魔刀将他肿胀的乳头画了个十字，维吉尔用力拉扯着，只挤出了一滴血伤口就愈合了，他不满地皱眉。

“如果你要更多的血，你得费点功夫。”但丁虚弱地挂在墙上，嘲笑着，全然不顾自己看起来像被钉在盒子里的蝴蝶标本。

“不，我不太喜欢满地的血。”维吉尔摇摇头，突兀地，一把幻影剑在但丁完全没有看清楚的时候就钉进了他的喉咙里，准确地将声带一分为二。在但丁的呜咽声中，维吉尔点了点头，“但我喜欢你有话说不出的表情。”

但丁挣扎了一会儿，眼里的那点怒气突然消散了。挑衅，维吉尔不用看都知道；兴奋，这也很明显；哀求，他花了点时间辨认。

他低下头啃咬兄弟过于发达的胸肌和突出的乳头，右手重新摸上赤裸的大腿内侧，食指描摹着他刻下去的一笔一划。但丁的呼吸越发粗重，开始用气音念着他描摹的字母。

V，E，R，G，I，L。

维吉尔笑了。他加重了力道，在弟弟的身上咬出带血的牙齿印；一柄幻影剑被他握住，抵着胸大肌的下沿斜向上，洞穿但丁的肺叶，然后是另一边；但丁无声的喘息破碎又虚弱，但是那双眼中的神色被剥开了，露出了兴奋下面那浓烈的、病态的享受。维吉尔渐渐摸透了这具身体，两柄幻影剑准确整齐地将他的股骨关节挑出骶骨，就像在拆感恩节的火鸡腿。

被钉在墙上的半魔那破碎的声带只能发出“嗬哦，嗬哦”的怪异声响，但是维吉尔就是能听出但丁在念着他的名字，在催促着他。他描摹着他刻上去的印记，空余的手中一把幻影剑飞快形成。他看着但丁的眼睛，露出了结束的笑容，而他弟弟的瞳孔瞬间放大。

腰椎被精确地沿着关节切断却没有伤到神经，但丁整个下半身都猛然一坠，几乎同时阎魔刀从下向上洞穿了但丁的身体。但丁无声地嘶吼着，他兄弟的刀切开了他的肛口他的直肠他的十二指肠他的胃他的食道他的喉咙，就像残忍地钉穿蝴蝶胸部的大头针。

然后维吉尔抽刀，反手将刀柄对准他的前列腺捅了进去，隔着鲜血淋漓的残破肠壁直接压破。白浊的精液喷得一股股地从丝绸内裤里溢出来，在维吉尔像挤压橙汁一样左右扭动刀柄的时候还跳动着射出了更多。汹涌的鲜血顺着阎魔刀流到年长的半魔手上，他保持了这个碾压的姿势直到但丁整个人放松下来，才精准快速地收刀。

幻影剑消失的瞬间，被捅得浑身血呼啦嗞的但丁直直地往下掉。维吉尔稳稳地接住了他，那双浸透了怀中弟弟鲜血的手，正坚定地抱紧弟弟，一起一步一步向事务所楼上走去。

然后但丁虚弱的手指轻轻点在他的眉心上，试图抚平上面深深的皱纹，声带愈合中的声音嘶哑而粗糙，如同砂纸磨在木板上。

“变成这样……又不是因为你。”

“别说话了，你的喉咙还没好。”

“……不，我就要说。真的爽死啦……但是，维吉尔……嗝……咳……”但丁扭过头吐出一股混杂着碎肉的血，仍旧无赖地笑着，“你要是敢为这个自责……我就像以前那样，去让恶魔来，虽然肯定没这么爽，但是只要我不还手——”

“但丁！”维吉尔的脚步停下了几秒，深吸了一口气才重新继续，“……休息吧，我会处理好的。”

但丁飘忽的视线凝聚在他带着血指印的眉心上看了好一会儿，然后整个人彻底瘫软了下去。

“……好吧老哥，那我就……晚安……”

END


End file.
